Sing Me A Song
by kissmyapplejuice
Summary: I decided to drop some one-shot (some two-shot) song inspired BADE writings here. Hope you enjoy. I'll update it when I get inspired to write the piece. Right now I don't expect any of the fics to go above T, but we'll see.
1. As She's Walking Away

So, I've had to take a million and a half car trips lately, and I've got almost a two-hour commute to and from work each day so I've spent a lot of time listening to music lately. Like an obscene amount. I have over 2,000 songs on my iPod (yes iPod), and I've decided to put them on shuffle lately. Every time a song pops up that I'm like that would make a good BADE one-shot, I would jot it down. That list is now…ROUGHLY 48 songs, and it's only been growing. SO! I decided to write them all down for you. Go listen to the songs that each chapter is named after. I will have the song at the beginning of every chapter with the setting, so you can just go run on over to the youtube and give them a listen before, during and after reading. Then let me know how I did. I would love feedback.

Keep in mind.

These are not song-fics. They are fics that are INSPIRED by the songs that they are named after, so they won't always perfectly align. Some will be AU, some will involve canon, some will ignore canon completely.

If you have any requests. I will gladly take them. Can't guarantee I'll write it, but I'll try. If you have an AU universe that you want to explore, I will try to find a song for it or if you already have one…EVEN BETTER.

So, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **SONG: As She** **'s Walking Away by Zac Brown Band (feat. Alan Jackson)**

 **ALBUM: You Get What You Give (2010)**

 **Setting: During the final moments of season 3, episode 4** **"The Worst Couple" which premiered February 11, 2012**

* * *

 _As She_ _'s Walking Away_

"Okay, I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten,"

"Don't forget three!" All eyes shift towards the perky red-head, "some people forget it." Beck turns his attention back to Jade to see her rolling her eyes.

"If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home and we're over. One." Beck's mind goes blank as Jade says those words. He looks into her eyes searching for some sort of hint of her bluff. He didn't find any. Over? They were Beck and Jade they couldn't not be Beck and Jade. Could they?

They had been dating for three years.

They spent all their time together.

They got each other. They trusted each other.

They loved each other. Didn't they? They had spent so much time fighting recently that Beck didn't even know anymore. He faintly hears the door open.

"Three!" The number brings Beck back to reality just soon enough to hear the door shut.

"Four!" She left. She left him here. Alone. Beck thought back to the time that his grandfather had first met Jade.

* * *

 _ **3 YEARS EARLIER**_

" _I like her," Beck's grandpa, Paul, leaned back in his worn-down recliner as he sipped his beer. Beck looked at him, perplexed, from the sofa, "so does your grandma,"_

" _But you don't like anyone and she likes them less," Paul looks over to the open archway that leads to the kitchen to see Jade and his wife laughing while cleaning dishes._

" _I like that one because she's got spunk. She says what she wants and she doesn't care who she hurts. She just says what needs to be said. You don't find that honesty anymore, so you got to hold onto it. Don't let her walk away, not like I did,"_

" _You and Grandma have been together for forever, what would you know about a girl walking away?"_

" _Your grandma and I weren't always together, Beck," Beck sees a reminiscing smile spread across Paul's face, "not at all, but I almost let her get away, too, but I wasn't going to let it happen again,"_

" _What happened to the first one?"_

" _Loretta? Oh, she just got fed up with my stubbornness. She was a lot like Jade, but then again, so is your grandma. With Lori though, I wasn't ready to settle down and she was, so she gave me an ultimatum,"_

" _What was it?"_

" _Marry me or I walk away. I was young, no older than nineteen. I thought we had time. No one told us we had to settle down. I wanted to go to college, travel, make a name for myself before settling down and starting a family, but Lori didn't want to wait that long,"_

" _Did you love her?" Paul turns his head towards Beck._

" _With all my heart,"_

" _More than you love Grandma?"_

" _Nah, I love your Grandma so much more. Our love is so different than what Lori and I had. It's stronger, deeper, there's an understanding that you just get when you find the one you're meant to love. I think that's why I knew I couldn't let your grandma go. She was what I wanted to settle down with. Lori wasn't. I think deep down I knew that. That's why I didn't want to marry her, but your grandma…I knew that if I didn't marry her that I would be chasing that kind of love for the rest of my life,"_

" _Why did Grandma almost leave you?"_

" _Cause she was stubborn. Cause I was stubborn. We loved each other, but we each thought we knew better so we found ourselves arguing all of the time,"_

" _What did you do?"_

" _Your grandma started walking away from me, literally. As I watched her walk down that path in the park, her blonde hair blowing in the crisp fall breeze; that's when I fell truly, madly and deeply in love with her. Don't let your love for Jade get to that point where her walking away makes you realize that,"_

" _I don't love, Jade. I don't know if I'll ever love her. We've been dating for like two months,"_

" _I see the way you look at her, Beck. You love her. Let your brain catch up to your heart," Beck and Paul look over to the women in the kitchen. Jade looks over her shoulder and smiles warmly at Beck. Beck feels his heart speed up at the sight. "See,"_

" _What?!" Beck looks down at his hands as a blush creeps across his face, "I don't know what you're talking about,"_

" _Don't let that feeling go. Even during the toughest times, look back at this time and remember that warm feeling spreading throughout your body,"_

" _How did you and Grandma fix your relationship?"_

" _We didn't because it didn't need to be fixed...we did. We were two passionate, stubborn people who are in love. We still argue like madmen, but we learned to listen. Always listen, Beck. Not to the words she is saying, but read in between the lines. Know what she means,"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Last week, your Grandma called me to ask me to pick up a few things from the store, and when I got there I couldn't remember all of them so I brought home what I could. She yelled at me for being forgetful, but in reality, she was hurt because I hadn't been listening to her,"_

" _Why didn't she say that last part?! Would it be that hard?"_

" _Your grandma has her pride, Beck, and she was right. I should have listened because I love her, and she is the most important thing in my life besides you and your mom. I should know her well enough to know what she needs from me even when she isn't telling me directly,"_

" _Why is that?"_

" _Because I love her and I want to make her happy just like she does with me. I don't always know what I should say or do, but she knows what I'm trying to say because she knows my heart because it's hers. We've gotten into so many fights and some battles are just worth it for me to lose so we can win the war,"_

" _How do I know that Jade will be worth all of that?"_

" _Roll the dice and have some faith, Beck. You might fall down on your face, but do you think she'll be worth it in the end?" Beck's eyes drift back up to Jade, who is walking into the room with his grandma._

" _Yea. Yea, she will be."_

" _So, don't be falling in love when she's walking away." Paul smiles and takes another swig of his beer while his wife takes a seat in her recliner next to his, and he takes her hand into his._ _Beck smiles at his grandparents as Jade takes a seat next to him._

" _What are you two talking about?" Beck intertwines his hand with Jade's and looks deeply into her eyes._

" _Life." The couple smile softly at each other before giving each other a tender kiss._

" _Why don't you do sweet things like that for me anymore?"_

" _I did my time, Maureen!" Beck and Jade give a chuckle as they watch the older couple bicker, their hands never letting each other go._

* * *

Beck looks at the door and he starts to walk towards it.

 _Don_ _'t be falling in love as she's walking away._

"Trina!" Beck suddenly finds himself on the floor with Trina over him.

"Come on!" Beck tries to throw her off of him, but she was surprisingly strong for her small size.

"Stop! Get off!"

"Just give me a chance!"

"No!" Beck feels Trina's weight being pulled off of him by his friends

"You have to understand, I'm a really fun girl!"

"No, you're not!"

"You're so good looking!" Beck manages to get free, but Trina quickly latches onto his boot.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Beck shakes himself free, "stop!"

"Seven." Beck gets to the door and looks down at the handle.

 _Was she worth it?_

 _ **Don**_ _ **'t let that feeling go. Even during the toughest times, look back at this time and remember that warm feeling spreading throughout your body**_

Beck thinks back on his grandfather's words. Thinks back onto the feeling of warmth that spread through of him all those years ago. The infectious nature of Jade's laugh and smile. The feeling of awe that washes over him when he hears Jade talk about her passions. The love the swells in his heart with every kiss that they share. The comfort that only her touch can bring. The peace that comes over him every time he looks into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Eight."

He loved Jade with all that he was. All that he had to offer. She was worth it.

"Nine." Beck opens the door and stares at a stunned Jade, who has tears welling up in her eyes. Beck steps out, letting the door shut behind him as he embraces Jade.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been listening not to just what you've been saying but the meanings behind them. I'm sorry that I've hurt you by trying to make you jealous. I'm sorry," Beck puts Jade's face into his hands, pressing their foreheads together, "I am so, so sorry, Jade,"

"I guess we didn't learn from your grandparents," Jade takes Beck's hand into hers, lowering them down, and intertwining their fingers.

"What?"

"Remember the first time I met your grandparents?"

"Yea,"

"Your grandma told me the story of how she got your grandpa to stay with her after she tried to break up with him," Beck smiles.

"She walked away." They say in unison. They both start to laugh.

"He told me that same story that night, but he told me not to realize how much I love you when you're walking away from me,"

"You still love me?"

"Always, Jade. Truly, madly and deeply. From now until you inevitably kill me," Beck brings his lips down to Jade's smiling lips.

"I love you, too,"

"He gave me one more piece of advice that day,"

"What was that?"

"Listen and I think that's been something that we've been forgetting to do lately. So," Beck starts walking away from the Vega residence, hand-in-hand with Jade, "let's go get some food and we can talk,"

"We have been!"

"No, we've been arguing, so I want to go talk and listen and talk some more and listen some more until we sort out whatever has been bothering us, okay?"

"Okay," Jade rests her head on Beck's shoulder as they near her car, "but can we walk there?"

"Yea, babe. I'd walk anywhere with you."

* * *

TADA! I did it. I hope you enjoyed. Favorite this to get updates on the little one-shots that will be coming out in it. Let me know if you guys have any requests, and let me know what you think!

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	2. Stay With Me (Brass Bed)

Here is the 2nd song! I'm pretty excited about how this thing is formulating. I hope you enjoy this next story!

These are not song-fics. They are fics that are INSPIRED by the songs that they are named after, so they won't always perfectly align. Some will be AU, some will involve canon, some will ignore canon completely.

If you have any requests. I will gladly take them. Can't guarantee I'll write it, but I'll try. If you have an AU universe that you want to explore, I will try to find a song for it or if you already have one…EVEN BETTER.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **SONG: Stay With Me (Brass Bed) by Josh Gracin**

 **ALBUM: Josh Gracin (2004)**

 **Setting: Post** **'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade' which premiered December 1, 2012**

* * *

 _Stay With Me (Brass Bed)_

Beck looks down at Jade's face in the light of the TV, casting an eerily beautiful glow on her face. The movie had long since ended, but Beck couldn't bring himself to move her. Her sleeping face is something that causes a smile to slowly creep onto his face. Cuddled under a blanket on his bed with Jade is the most perfect place in the world. He never wanted it to end.

"What time is it?" Beck is startled by Jade's sleepy voice entering the RV. He stares into her ocean blue eyes before craning his neck to look at his clock.

"Almost eleven," Jade stretches like a cat and makes motions to start sitting up.

"I should start heading home," Beck feels his heart drop while Jade starts untangling herself from him. Jade and him had gotten back together a month ago after their big break up, three months ago, and she still hadn't stayed the night. Three years of her constantly being by his side at night whether at her place or in the RV and suddenly she wanted nothing to do with that idea. It hurt him. He makes moves to start to say something, but he can't seem to find the words. She gathers her bag and goes to stand in front of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she leans down and places a gentle kiss on his mouth, but when she goes to pull herself away he catches her wrist.

"Stay,"

"Beck, it's late,"

"It's not that late," Jade tries to pull away but Beck's grip only tightens.

"I have to go,"

"Why? You don't have anything to do tomorrow. You're just going to be back here in a few hours. Just stay,"

"I told my mom I would be back tonight, Beck,"

"...I miss having you here," He watches Jade start to bite her lip. It's too much. He pulls her back down, causing her to straddle him, and he takes over the nibbling of her bottom lip.

"Beck…" A breathy gasp leaves her mouth, and Beck takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, "I shouldn't,"

"Why?" Jade opens her mouth to reply but a roll of thunder drowns her thoughts out and the gentle patter of rain echoes off the tin of the RV, "it sounds like it's going to rain," A soft smile plays on Jade's lips while Beck brings her lips to his once again, but she finds herself pulling away.

"I don't think I'm ready,"

"Jade…"

"I don't think I'm ready for the sun to wake us up. I don't think I'm ready for you to hold me through the night. I don't think I'm ready to get back to how it was before everything exploded in front of my face," Beck cups Jade's face with his hands, bringing her forehead to his, "because obviously, it wasn't working,"

"It's okay, Jade, you don't have to stay. I want you to stay, but I'm not going to force you," Jade looks into Beck's big brown eyes, unshed tears brimming her eyes.

"What if we start going back to how it was and everything just spirals out-of-control again? I don't think my heart can take it, Beck, I don't think..." Jade's hands run through Beck's hair before settling behind his neck.

"Everything is always alright if you're next to me, and I won't make the same mistake twice," Beck peppers kisses all over Jade's face ending with a chaste kiss on the lips that splits into a wide smile on both of their faces. Beck flips them over so Jade is underneath him, and he continues their passionate make-out session from earlier. However, a few minutes in he gets up off of Jade.

"What the hell?!" Jade looks at her boyfriend in nothing but her bra and jeans. She watches Beck's open flannel shirt billow as he walks around the RV, closing all of his blinds and pinning up blankets. After he seems satisfied with his job, he returns, pinning her down on the bed.

"That way we don't have to see the sun when it comes up." Jade smiles and pulls him down

"Okay, I'll stay." Both of their faces split into a smile as he captures her in his embrace again, and pulls the blanket over them.

* * *

Here is the 2nd one. I'm pretty in love with this one.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	3. We Danced

Hello, I am in a major writing mood today, and surprisingly this is the one that I felt compelled to write. I hope you enjoy!

These are not song-fics. They are fics that are INSPIRED by the songs that they are named after, so they won't always perfectly align. Some will be AU, some will involve canon, some will ignore canon completely.

If you have any requests. I will gladly take them. Can't guarantee I'll write it, but I'll try. If you have an AU universe that you want to explore, I will try to find a song for it or if you already have one…EVEN BETTER.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **SONG: We Danced by Brad Paisley**

 **ALBUM: Who Needs Pictures (1999)**

 **Setting: AU - Los Angeles in 2018, Beck, 24, is a bar-owner and Jade, 23, is a writer.**

* * *

 _We Danced_

Beck flipped the chairs up onto the table while letting out a sigh that seemed to echo off the walls of the empty bar. He had been here at this bar his whole life. His father owned the bar and his father before him. It was his legacy, but it felt like something was missing. He thought it had something to do with owning the bar, but he found owning the bar was a lot better than working at the bar. He liked being in charge and running things, and he knew he had made the right call going to college and getting his business degree. He thought it had to do with Tori leaving him after five years and an engagement, but he had never planned on marrying her anyway. She didn't challenge him, and she never wanted to grow just wanted to be taken care of. Well, she found that in an older man out in New York, and Beck didn't even shed a tear when she left a year ago. Burning her things had been cathartic. Beck thought about all of the women since Tori. Meredith. Sarah. Naomi. Jenny. None of them lasted long because there was something missing, a certain spark or push to keep fighting for it.

Beck went over and turned on the jukebox to slower tempo songs as he went over to the last table, and noticed a black purse hanging over the chair back. He looked at the purse with a smile remembering the girl who had been sitting there. Striking blue eyes and a face that he would gladly launch a thousand ships for. Beck was a little happy to know that she would have to back for it even if he didn't know her name. He rolled the strap around the small purse and quickly stuck it behind the counter by the registrar before finishing up the chairs and grabbing the broom. As he swept, Beck heard the soft opening and closing of the door.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed,"

"I know," Beck looked up to see the girl from earlier still wearing the same outfit. Tight black jeans with ankle boots, a black camisole with lace decorating the bust line and a comfy looking gray sweater. Beck didn't believe in love at first sight, but she was breathtaking and he thought he might start believing, "but I'm afraid I left my purse,"

"I put one back behind the bar. I bet it's probably yours," Beck leans the broom against a wall and headed towards the old wooden bar.

"I'm so sorry about this, my friend was just in a rush to get home and you probably just want to go home,"

"It's not a problem," Beck smiled softly at her, "it's the curse of being the owner, you never really leave,"

"You own this bar?"

"Beck Oliver," Beck smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Jade West," Jade takes his hand with a smile.

"So, what were you doing out tonight?" Beck went behind the counter.

"It was my friend Cat's 23rd birthday,"

"The redhead?"

"Yea,"

"She got a lot of shots tonight,"

"Yea, she's going to be a ball to deal with tomorrow,"

"I bet, but why choose an old bar in Beverley Hills like this over some bopping club in Hollywood?" Beck does a funny little dance that involves pumping his fists to the side. He hears Jade laugh and it's the most beautiful sound.

"Not really my scene, I prefer places, where I can have a conversation, plus this place isn't too far from ours so I knew if she got shit-faced I would be able to get her home. Don't worry though, apparently, that's tomorrow night," Jade follows him down the bar on the other side and gestures with her hand to the building, "I mean if you own the bar, don't you have people that are supposed to be closing,"

"I like to close. It's relaxing. They clean the bar and I get everything else. They worked for me all day, and it makes sense for me to do some work, too," Beck leans against the bar and Jade takes a seat on the bar stool.

"That's nice, I wish my boss was that nice,"

"Where do you work?"

"That little bakery cafe down the road,"

"Baby's?"

"Yea,"

"They have really good coffee. Stop by there every morning,"

"I see that you have sampled my work," Beck laughs.

"I think I've ever seen you there,"

"Hard to see someone when you barely look up off your phone," Beck smiles.

"So, you noticed me?" Their eyes make eye contact and Beck watched a slow blush appear on Jade's face.

"Um…I don't…"

"Don't worry, I noticed you, too, and I always wondered how someone like you ended up working in a bakery with the piercings, colored hair, tattoo,"

"It's not where I want to be,"

"Well then, Jade West, where would you like to be?"

"I'm a writer, so hopefully one day one of my scripts will be picked up or someone will hire me as a writer,"

"What do you write?"

"Mainly horror, recently I sent something out, but I haven't heard anything back but I'm hopeful,"

"What's it about?"

"You don't want to hear about it,"

"I'm a huge fan of horror, so I would like to see where the future of horror is going. I mean nothing can top 'The Scissoring' but it'll be nice to see people try," Beck looks back up at Jade to see her mouth agape, "what? Did I say something wrong?"

"You like 'The Scissoring'?"

"One of my favorite movies,"

"It's my favorite movie!" Beck marvels at the joy spread across Jade's face, "it is actually why I got into writing! I thought the complex nature of Tammy's character was something that I didn't see in many movies because even though she is the murderer, she has a depth behind her that you don't see often so I've been trying to strive to make more characters like that,"

"How so?"

"So, in the script that I just finished, it starts with a girl who seems to have this picture-perfect life, but underneath there is a darkness that is within her trying to surface. She doesn't notice it, but the others around her do. Throughout the movie we see this picture-perfect girl getting approached by these random strangers, all calling her different names and none of them look similar either, and you see her slowly start to go insane from trying to piece together things because she's missing days and doesn't know what's going on. She tries to seek help but no one believes her, and eventually, she gets arrested for something that she didn't do and…"

"And what?!" Beck stares at her with genuine interest, "what happens woman?! I need to know!" Jade laughs.

"I can't give you the ending," she smiles coyly at him, "you'll just have to wait," Beck feels his eye twitch and Jade laughs at it.

"That's just mean. Mean and torture," Beck takes out her purse and Jade reaches for it, but he takes her hand into his causing her to let out a huff.

"You'll only get this back on one condition,"

"What's that?"

"Dance with me," Jade rolls her eyes and goes to the center of the bar. She flings out her arms.

"Are you coming or not?" Beck laughs and sets her purse on the bar, and walks over, taking her into her arms. The song starts up and they slowly sway in the low lights of the bar.

"Another condition is that eventually, you tell me that ending,"

"That means I'll have to see you more," Jade looks up with him with a raised eyebrow.

"I already see you most mornings, isn't that enough for you," Beck notices Jade's face fall, "and I mean, I'll be here every night so you can come here, and then I'll see you every night,"

"How about in between?" Beck feels her relax in his arms, and he finds his hand falls to her lower back.

"Like between evenings and mornings or between mornings and evenings,"

"Both,"

"I guess we'll just have to figure that out, Jade West,"

"Well, I know what I want to do between this evening and tomorrow morning, Beck Oliver," Beck holds his breath.

"What would you like to do?" Beck and Jade's face inch closer together.

"You," Without a second hesitation, Beck places a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. The kiss comes to a natural end and Jade bites her lip as she looks up to him with her ocean-blue eyes.

"I have to close up early then, but I know the owner so I don't think it will be a problem." Jade laughs but it's cut short by Beck pressing his lips back onto hers.

* * *

 **8 MONTHS LATER**

"Now what do you think about this?" Beck got a stack of papers shoved in his face from above as he strummed his guitar gently. He looked back up at his girlfriend of eight months with a smile as she looked down at him from the couch. Her hair was in a haphazard bun and her large black glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her black floral satin robe hanging off of shoulder revealing her black lace bra. He loved her. She ignited a spark inside of him that he knew that he had been missing. Every morning, he would walk her to work and they would have a coffee before opening, he would leave and go work at the bar. She would come in after her shift with her laptop and write away either on her scripts or her freelance work, and then they would go home. It was routine but he loved it. He moved them into a loft across the street so they didn't have to leave each other's arms too early in the morning. Beck was in heaven.

"What is it?" Beck took the papers while setting his guitar down and joining her.

"It's the last pages of that story, and I need your opinion," Beck smiled as Jade's focus returned to her laptop, and Beck took the opportunity to lay the papers down and begin to place gentle kisses along her exposed shoulder.

"Beck," Jade let's out a whine of protest but tilts her head to the side to give him more access. Beck's arm encircles her midsection as his hand makes his way towards her chest.

"I thought you didn't like me reading the endings," a soft moan escapes Jade as Beck's hand begins to fondle her.

"I need your opinion on it,"

"Last time I gave you my opinion, you told me to drop dead," Jade smiles and maneuvers them so she straddles him. Beck pushes the robe the rest of the way off of her shoulders and watches at it puddles around her leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

"But I need it because it helps me think of better things," Jade trails kisses up his neck before capturing his earlobe between her teeth, "please?"

"Fuck," Beck pulls her closer and places a sound kiss on her lips earning a smile and laugh from the woman above him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jade lowers her lips to Beck's again and moans as she feels Beck's hands tightly grip her hips before grinding their bodies together. Jade starts to unbutton Becks loose shirt when his phone rings. "It can wait."

"It's the bar." Beck smiles sadly up at her before reaching for his phone, "hello? Yea…yea I'll be there in a minute." Beck hangs up his phone before looking up at Jade, "I gotta go,"

"Why?" Jade runs a hand through his hair, and he flips them so she is now underneath him. Jade quickly grabs his face and brings his face to hers, capturing him in a searing his, "you're the boss. Surely, they can wait a little bit while we finish," Beck bit his lip as he looks down at the beauty beneath him.

"I would love nothing more than that but apparently something exploded and I need to fix it," Beck pulls her up with him, and her legs instinctively go around his waist until he puts her gently on the kitchen island, "but I will be back as soon as possible to finish this,"

"I'm holding you to that,"

"I expect nothing less from you, babe," Beck runs to their room through the barn door to grab his coat, "I love you." Beck places a quick kiss on her lips before running towards the door.

"Love you, too." Jade smiles as he waves goodbye before leaving the loft. The smile fades and she puts the robe back on and takes off her glasses before collecting her laptop and papers and placing them where she just sat. She grabs a remote and presses play, and a soft and soothing melody enter the loft space. She smiles and starts to gently sway to it until a knock on the door interrupts her.

"Forget your keys?" Jade opens the door to see a brown-haired woman on the other side with a suitcase. "Oh my god!" Jade quickly ties her robe shut and looks at the woman in front of him. She recognizes her. Tori Vega. Beck's ex-fiancée. "What can I help you with? And how did you find this place?"

"Um, is Beck here?"

"No, he isn't, but why do you care?"

"Oh, I'm Tori," Tori sticks out her hand, "Beck's…"

"Ex-fiancée," Tori's hand falls, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I know who you are, but that doesn't answer any of my questions. What can I help you with? How did you find OUR new apartment? And why do you care where he is?"

"Ex? I'm not his ex, I left a few months ago,"

"Considering, we've been dating for eight months and have spent maybe five days apart, I know you didn't leave a few months ago," Jade watches as horror spreads across Tori's face and her mouth starts to open and close like a fish.

"I just want to talk to him,"

"Well, too bad he isn't here so you have me. Let me tell you my theory on what's going on. Your little boy-toy in New York didn't work so you thought you would come back to LA to your last successful relationship because you hoped he was so head over heels in love with you that there was no way he could move on in the almost two years you were gone," Jade crosses her arms over her chest and looms over Tori, "so you asked a few friends when you found that he had moved and you thought you would show up at his doorstep as some big romantic gesture,"

"Um,"

"By the way, I'm Jade. His girlfriend and I don't appreciate you showing up to my home, uninvited," Jade pushes Tori back, "so leave before I call the cops." Jade slams the door and listens to hear Tori's bag leave the hallway. Jade lets out a sob that she had been holding in and slid down the closed door. God, she was prettier than the pictures, and Jade was so afraid that Beck would go running back into her arms. Five years has a lot more bearing on a person's soul than eight months. They had history together. They obviously had a connection or he wouldn't have stuck around. Jade pulled herself up and made her way over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. She pours herself a glass and lets herself get lost in it.

"Jade, babe, I'm home," Beck opens the door to his loft a few hours later, "sorry it took so long. Two of the taps busted so I had to get an emergency repair guys, and then the shipment was missing the wine so I had to call…" Beck turns to see two empty bottles of wine on the counter, "Jade?"

"Right here," Beck sees a hand appear behind the island from the floor and Beck circles it to see Jade with a half-empty glass of wine sitting on the floor.

"Jade, what?"

"She's pretty,"

"Who's pretty?" Beck takes the glass of wine and places on the counter before squatting down to meet Jade on eye-level. He looked at the makeup streaks down her face, and he reaches up to wipe them away.

"Tori,"

"What does Tori have to do with anything, you silly woman?" Beck lifts a drunk Jade off the floor into his arm, bridal style, before heading to their room.

"She stopped by the apartment today," Beck looks down in shock at the dark-haired beauty in his arms, "did you tell her where we lived?"

"I didn't," Beck lays her down in the bed before discarding her robe. He strips down to nothing but his underwear because through eight-months, Beck knows that drunk Jade loves skin-to-skin contact, never sexually, just physically. Jade snuggles into Beck.

"I'll understand if you leave me for her," Beck places a kiss on Jade's head.

"I never would do that,"

"But she's so pretty,"

"But you're gorgeous," Beck feels Jade smile into his chest, "and creative and surprising good at bookkeeping. Who is going to do my books if I leave you? I'm garbage at it," they both laugh. "You never have to worry about her Jade because I can't do better than you, and I knew that the very first time I danced with you at the bar."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 **1 MONTH LATER**

Jade sits at her usual table in the bar after her shift at the bakery. The last month had been hard on her relationship since the return of Vega. She had become a weird constant in Jade's life and she wasn't all too comfortable with it. She would come to the bar almost every day at six o' clock, after her day at her job as a secretary, she would flirt with Beck, ignore Jade was there, order a vodka sprite and just stare at Beck. One time she had come into the bakery and ordered an iced coffee and "accidentally" spilled it all over Jade. Needless to say, Jade wanted her gone but Beck didn't seem to want to make that commitment. Jade had been staying at Cat's for the last few nights but kept her and Beck's routine. It was a comfort that gave her some hope that they were going to pull through this. Tori walked in, wearing the same clothes as the day before. Jade raised an eyebrow as she watched Tori walk towards Beck.

"I had fun last night." Tori coyly smiles at Beck, who has a look of confusion on his face. Jade feels tears start to well up in her eyes, and she slams her laptop shut before running out of the bar.

"Jade!" She hears Beck call after her but she doesn't stop. She just keeps walking. "Jade!" She hears Beck's voice get closer.

"Go away! Go back to your dumb tramp of mistress!" Jade feels a sharp tug on her arm as Beck stops her.

"Jade, stop!" Jade struggles against him.

"No! I'm leaving. I'm going home,"

"Home is that way,"

"That isn't my home anymore," Jade feels the tears fall as she looks up at Beck, who has tears in his eyes, "you made that clear after you spent the night with her,"

"I didn't spend the night with her!"

"Then why did she come in all succubus like telling you what a great time she had last night," Jade breaks eye contact with him to struggle against his grip again.

"Because she wanted this fight to happen," Jade stops struggling and looks back at her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Last night, she came in and saw that you had left early. She asked if we were having problems,"

"We are," Beck rolls his eyes.

"And when I said that it was none of her business. She said she would make sure that you weren't a problem anymore, but we aren't having problems,"

"We are,"

"We aren't, Jade!"

"We are because you refuse to cut her out of your life. You say you love me, but god damn it Beck, you won't let her go. She left you. After five years, she left you without a word for another man,"

"I know that, Jade! I was there!"

"Really? Because judging by how you've been treating her, you would think she was your girlfriend,"

"What treating her like a person?"

"You shouldn't treat her like one after what she did to you," Jade watches as Beck's face falls. She gathers him into her arms and holds him close as he starts to cry.

"I miss you,"

"I miss you, too,"

"Come home." Jade pulls back placing a hang on his cheek.

"Not until you are ready to say goodbye to her." Jade places a tender kiss on his lips before walking away from him. Leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **From The Sexy Haired BF:** _Come to the bar after closing. I want to talk about what we talked about today._

Jade looks down at her phone one last time before looking back up at the bar sign. She smiled because it reminded her of the first day that they met. She put her phone into her purse and smooths down her dress. The short black dress paired with Beck's red and black flannel shirt, they might be having problems but she still loved his smell, and her black thigh boots made her feel confident. Sexy. Invincible. She slowly opened the door to see the place covered in candles, casting a warm glow all over, and Beck standing in the middle of the bar with some music playing quietly in the background.

"Hey," he smiled at her as she slowly approached him. He quickly pulled her to him as soon as she got close enough, Jade throwing her purse away from her.

"Hi," Jade mumbled into his shirt, taking in his scent, the feeling of him, wanting to file it away just in case it was the last time. After a few moments of silence, Beck pulled away from Jade and looked into her eyes.

"You were right," Jade smiled, coyly, causing Beck to let out a small laugh.

"About?" Jade's arms loosely around his neck as his hands make their way to her waist, and they begin to gently sway.

"I wasn't ready to let her go," Jade lets her hands fall to his biceps to mimic the change of expression on her face.

"But," Beck's hand catches her chin and brings her blue eyes to meet his brown, "it was only because I didn't want to feel like I wasted five years. However, I realized it wasn't a waste," Jade raised her eyebrow, "because everything led me to you, and I've known how much you meant to me from that first dance."

"Gross," Beck presses his forehead to Jade's with a smile, and takes her hand and presses it to his shirt pocket. Jade's eyes immediately lock to his as he reaches in and gets down to one knee. Jade looks down at Beck as he holds up a diamond ring that she had shown him when they started dating that she had used in one of her stories. A marquise diamond with the signature stair step of the art-deco style surrounding it called Carmen by Victor Barbone. Jade couldn't believe that Beck had spent so much money on a ring.

"This is the last thing I expected," her eyes filling up with tears, and she grabs the ring from Beck's hand and places it on the nearby table.

"Jade, I…" Jade places a finger on his lips and takes his hand, bringing him back up to her.

"I'll only marry you on one condition,"

"What's that?" Beck smiles down at her.

"Dance with me." The couple sway gently sway with each other to the soft music that played the first time they danced. The song came to an end and Jade opens her eyes to see Beck looking down at her.

"So, what's your answer?"

"Yes." Beck takes Jade into his arms, spinning her around in a circle and picking up the ring before placing it on her finger. Beck places a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I think it's ridiculous that you spent this much money on a ring," Beck laughed into her forehead and pulled her close to him.

"You're worth it," Jade smiled, "plus my family pretty much threw money at me when they heard that I was planning on doing this. They really want my edgy, writer girlfriend to become my edgy, writer wife,"

"Well, I'm happy to oblige," Jade brings him back down to her, capturing his lips, "Can we go home now?"

"I have to talk to the owner, but I think I can make it work."

* * *

Tori smiled at the empty table that usually housed Jade.

"Has she heard anything yet?" Tori turns her attention to Beck and his bartender, Kevin, a rather large black man from the Caribbean.

"She's at the meeting now,"

"Two big life changes in two days, the girl is going to explode from good karma," Beck and Kevin laugh. Tori begins to walk up, but she is interrupted by the door slamming open.

"I got it!" Jade's bag falls off her shoulder as she runs towards Beck who meets her halfway. Jade jumps up, encircling Beck's, and places her hand on Beck's face as they capture each other in a kiss. Tori notices a glint on Jade's left hand.

"I'm so proud of you,"

"A fiancé and a writing job all in one week! I'm the luckiest girl."

"I'm the luckiest guy because I get to call you my fiancée." Beck places her on the bar with a smile.

"Let me see the ring," Jade smiles at Kevin and shows him her left hand. Tori feels her heart drop. It's a beautiful ring, "took him longer than I expected. I thought he was gonna do it after a month,"

"I mean I bought it then," Jade looks at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"'Beck, look at this ring, it's so pretty. I would be so happy if this was my ring,'" Beck raises his voice to mock Jade, "you were dropping some major hints." Jade smiled before capturing his lips again. Beck pulled away, "but the job? You got the job?"

"Oh! Right! Yea! You are looking at the newest writer for American Horror Story, I signed the contracts an hour ago,"

"I'm so proud of you."

"Awww, thanks, babe," Jade smirks at him, "because if you weren't I would have to kill you." Jade's eyes quickly catch Tori's. "Oh, what the hell are you doing here?" Jade looks at her fiancé and Tori.

"I'm…I…"

"I thought I told you to not come back," Tori's eyes snap to Beck.

"I didn't think you were serious,"

"I was very serious, so I need you to leave,"

"Beck, I…"

"Leave!" Beck points to the door of the bar, and Tori quickly runs out of it.

"Stupid bitch." Beck turns back to his fiancée, and tries to remain serious but loses to the laugh building up inside him.

* * *

There were many dances that followed, but Beck would say that this was the most important one. More important than that first dance. More important than Jade's and his first dance as husband and wife. As he danced around the bar with the early morning light streaming in and the music quietly playing in the background with the little bundle of white in his arms, he knew that this the most important first dance of his life. He looked down at his daughter's dark brown eyes with a smile.

"Hi there, Helena, so this is the family bar, and it will all be yours if you decide that you want it. Lots of amazing things have happened here. Your great-grandpa started this bar because your great-grandma thought it would be a fun thing to do together, and then your grandparents met here, and then finally your mom and I met here. Who knows who you will meet here, but you have a lifetime to figure it out," Beck feels a presence in front of him and sees his wife looking at him.

"Hi, you two, what trouble are you getting in?"

"We're just having a first dance,"

"Mind if I join in?" Beck puts Helena into Jade's arms before circling around behind her gently swaying to the music.

"Not at all, Mama, not at all."

* * *

I am very, very happy with this one.

Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	4. Never Grow Up

ALL THE INSPIRATION! Hope you enjoy. This chapter has some sad parts, but they wrote themselves I swear!

These are not song-fics. They are fics that are INSPIRED by the songs that they are named after, so they won't always perfectly align. Some will be AU, some will involve canon, some will ignore canon completely.

If you have any requests. I will gladly take them. Can't guarantee I'll write it, but I'll try. If you have an AU universe that you want to explore, I will try to find a song for it or if you already have one…EVEN BETTER.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **SONG: Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift**

 **ALBUM: Speak Now (2010)**

 **Setting: Post Series Finale. The crew are all roughly twenty-eight.**

* * *

 _Never Grow Up_

Beck looks down at the small bundle of pink in his arms. Eight years of dating, one year of engagement, four years of marriage, three years of trying to start a family, nine months of development, and twenty-eight hours of labor had led to this very moment in the middle of April when Mia Katherine Oliver enter this world, screaming her head off. Beck laughed. _She gets that from her mom._ Beck looks back at the bed to see that Jade was still fast asleep. He smiles softly and sits down gently in the rocking chair.

"We've waited so long for you," Beck lightly caresses his daughter's chubby cheek, her blue eyes watching him intently. Beck thinks back to the first day at Hollywood Arts thirteen years ago when he first laid eyes on Jade, "your mom is very happy you decided to wait thirteen years to get here. That's her favorite number by the way just for future reference." Time had changed both of them. He looks back up at his wife's sleeping form. Her hair was lighter but still dark, her makeup more distinguished, but at the end of the day she still had tattoos and piercing, but mostly she had become a bit more patient. More understanding. He had changed, too. He had also become more patient, too, and he tried to listen better since he had done a terrible job of that when they were younger. Mia gurgled causes Beck to return his attention to her. "I'm sorry, was I not paying attention to you?" Another gurgle, "well, talk to your mother. She's very pretty. I'm not saying you're not, but I like her a lot. Don't tell her though."

"Too late," Beck smiles as hears Jade's groggy voice.

"Damn,"

"You're a loser," Beck's brown eyes meet her blue ones.

"Yea, so? I'm your loser, so who is the real loser?" Jade laughs.

"Still you," Beck gets up as Jade scoots over and he slides in next to her, gently transferring Mia into her waiting arms. The two of them sit in silence as they look down at their daughter.

"I wish she could stay like this and never grow up." Beck's trance is broken by Jade's words. He places a gentle kiss on her temple with a smile.

"No, you deserve all the karma that's going to come with her." Both of them turn to each other while laughing. They share a gentle kiss before turning their attention back to Mia.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

"Mommy!" Jade looks up from her desk and sees Mia's little brown eyes peeking around the door. She looks at the clock on her laptop and sees that it's ten.

"Mia, baby, what are you doing up?" Jade stands and scoops the tiny form into her arms. Mia places her head on Jade's shoulder as she snuggles into her mom's shoulder.

"I thought I heard Daddy," Jade smiles with a little sadness as she walks back to Mia's room.

"You miss Daddy," Jade feels Mia nod, "I promise he'll be home in a few days,"

"Promise?"

"Of course, I do. Have I ever lied to you?" Mia picks her head up and looks at her mother, shaking her head.

"No, Mommy,"

"So, can we go back to bed?"

"Will you read me a story?"

"Which one would you like?" Jade flicks on the lamp next to Mia's bed before getting her settled again.

"The one about the dancing princesses!" Jade smiles before grabbing the Grimm's book from the bookshelf.

"Sure, Mia." Jade begins reading the story and before long Mia's eyes slide shut to enter a dreamland all her own. Jade looks up after she finishes the story and looks down at her daughter's fluttering eyelids with a smile. She closes the book and places it gently on the nightstand before getting up, placing a kiss on Mia's brow.

"I wish you could stay like this forever. I also wish that you would stop growing up so fast. I feel like me and Daddy are missing everything." She flicks off the lamp and turns on a starry night sky night light before leaving the toddler's room. Jade lets out a heavy sigh before going back to the office. Mia wasn't the only one missing Beck. He had been gone for two months for filming, and though Jade was getting a lot of writing done she sorely missed being distracted by her husband.

"Just a few more days, Jade. That's all." Jade plops down into the chair before continuing the script that she was writing before Mia interrupted.

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

Seven-year-old Mia presses her face against the glass window as her Aunt Cat points to the small bundle in blue with a purple butterfly on his bassinet.

"There he is. There's Spencer," Cat smiles warmly down at her goddaughter, who is beaming in only a way a big sister can.

"He's so little,"

"It's because he came so early." Two months early to be exact. Cat hears a familiar footfall and turns to see Beck approaching. He looks exhausted. Mia quickly reaches for him, and he scoops her into his arms, holding her tightly to her chest.

"Hey there, munchkin," Beck runs a hand over her dark brown curls. He smiles softly at her, "did you see your little brother?" Mia nods excitedly before turning her attention back to the glass.

"He's so cute, but Daddy, I have a question," Beck winces because he knows what's coming next.

"Yes, Mia,"

"Where's Nicholas?" Beck feels his heart drop. Cat looks at him with sympathy in her face before finding her shoes a little more interesting than the pain her friend is going through.

"Cat," Cat's ears and face perk up at her name, "can you go check on Jade?"

"Of course, Beck." Cat quickly makes her way away from the father-daughter duo to check on her best friend. Beck walks over to a bench and sits down, and Mia curls into his lap. Beck takes a deep breath and tries to will the tears not to fall.

"Daddy," Beck looks down at Mia, "why are you crying?"

"Because Daddy is sad,"

"Why?"

"Because something bad happened to Nicholas,"

"What happened?"

"He was sick, and the doctors tried to fix it but they couldn't,"

"Why?"

"Because Nicky was really, really sick,"

"Like when I had the flu?"

"No, Mia, much worse,"

"Is he going to be okay?" Beck hears the innocence in his daughter's voice.

"No, Mia, he isn't,"

"Can I do anything?"

"No, baby, there is nothing you can do. Nicky didn't make it,"

"Is he coming back?"

"No,"

"Oh," the sadness on Mia's face breaks Beck. He lets the tears fall. "Don't cry, Daddy," Mia encircles Beck in a hug, which he gladly accepts, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Daddy is just really sad because he is going to miss Nicky,"

"I'll miss him, too, but is Spencer going to be okay?" Mia looks back at the glass, her brown eyes full of worry for her other little brother.

"He's going to be fine," Beck rubs his daughter's back, "he needs to stay here a little while since he was so early,"

"But he's going to be okay?"

"Yea,"

"Is he going to miss Nicky, too?"

"Probably,"

"So, does this mean I only have one little brother?"

"No, you have two," Mia looks at Beck with confusion etched on her face, "just one of them isn't with us anymore. Spencer is still part of a set just the set isn't complete anymore,"

"Will we ever complete it?"

"No." Beck kisses his daughter's curls before carrying her back to the glass to look at her little brother again.

 **Baby Boy Oliver**

 **Born: 12/19/2032**

 **Part of Multiple Birth**

 **Twin did not survive**

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

Mia rolled her eyes as her little brother started singing the same song for the twelfth time in the same car ride.

"Mom!" Mia looked over from the passenger seat to look at her mother, "can we please listen to a different song?"

"Your brother likes this song," Mia rolled her eyes and threw herself against the leather seats of her mom's Lexus.

"We've listened to it like a million times on this car ride alone!" Jade rolled her eyes, "can't we listen to Aunt Cat or even Tori's songs. Anything is better than this,"

"Mia…" Jade looks over at her daughter.

"I bet Nicky wouldn't have been this annoy," Jade looked at her daughter in shock. Spencer's twin was rarely mentioned by Mia especially in front of her mother.

"Mia, what…"

"Mom, you can stop here,"

"The movie theater is over a block away,"

"It's fine. I can walk,"

"Mia, I can drive you…"

"It's fine, Mom, I'm fourteen, I can take care of myself,"

"But,"

"Plus, I'm sure the great Jade West has better things to do than drop her daughter off at the movies," Jade pulls the car over, and Mia gets out turning and smiling at her, "I'll call you when the movie is done."

"Okay, I love…" Mia slams the car door, and Jade watches as she starts off down the block. Jade feels a tear slip down her face before she quickly brushes it away.

"Mommy," Jade turns back to look at Spencer.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Will listening to my favorite song again help you not be sad?" Spencer pushes his glasses back up his nose.

"Yea, Spencer. It would." Jade smiles and plays the song again and listens as her son sings along.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Jade snuggles into Beck's bare chest as he gently strokes her naked back before letting out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jade tenses at Beck's accusation.

"Nothing,"

"Jade, I've known you for twenty-seven years," Jade smiled at that thought. They had been together twenty-seven years, and if you asked Beck, her forty-one-year-old body didn't look at day over twenty-one, "I know when you're upset."

"She's getting too big,"

"Mia?" Beck feels Jade nod into his chest, "what happened?"

"She didn't want to be seen with me,"

"She's fourteen, what fourteen-year-old wants to be seen with their mom?"

"I'm cool, though!" Beck laughs at Jade's defensive voice.

"I told you that you were going to get some karma for all the hell you gave your parents," the two sit in silence for a while, "it's going to be okay, Jade,"

"What if it's not?" Jade props herself on her elbow and looks down at Beck, "what if she doesn't want to do morning breakfast dances with us anymore? What if family night becomes too lame and she doesn't want to be a part of the family anymore? What if…"

"Lots of what-ifs there," Beck laughs as Jade glares daggers at him, "she's a teenager, Jade, she's gonna hate us for a while," Beck pulls her down into a passionate kiss.

"But I don't want her to,"

"It won't last long. Give her time and space, okay?"

"Okay," Jade flops back down, "I just wish she would stop growing up,"

"Well, that isn't going to happen, but hey, you still have Spencer to spoil and baby, and he loves it,"

"I guess you're right. She mentioned Nicky today," Beck looks up at his wife.

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"Why?"

"She was mad at Spencer. Sometimes I think she resents that he's still here and Nicky isn't or maybe she wishes both of them were gone or here,"

"We'll never know," Beck tucks a strand of hair behind Jade's ear. The family had gone through a lot of therapy after Nicky didn't pull through, but it was still a sensitive topic for everyone, "she's going to be fine,"

"Promise."

"Of course, "Beck rolls over so she's under him and starts to ravish her, "and when have I ever broken a promise?"

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

Mia lays in her apartment in Sacramento and listens to the sounds of the city. She flips over and tries to fall asleep. However, everything just feels wrong and off. She quickly grabs her phone and makes a call.

"Mia?" Mia lets out a sigh of relief when she hears her mom on the other end.

"Hi, Mom,"

"Baby, it's…midnight, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Baby…"

"Can you read me a story?" Mia hears Jade smile and she can't help but smile with her.

"Of course, Mia, which one?"

"The dancing princesses, please,"

"Okay, give me a minute," Mia hears her dad softly whisper, her mother's feet falling on the hardwood of her childhood home, and the distinct creak of her old room's door. Mia flicks on the starry night projector and cuddles deeper into her blankets as she waits for her mom to start, "Once upon a time there was a king who had twelve daughters, each more beautiful than the other…" Mia finds herself lulled into a soft sense of comfort as her mom reads to her.

"But for every night which the princes had spent in dancing with the princesses, a day was added to their time of enchantment. The end. Mia?" Jade hears her daughter's steady breathing on the other end of the phone call. Jade smiles and goes to hang up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Yea, baby?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

"Tell everyone that I love them, too,"

"I will. Have a good last first day tomorrow,"

"Okay. I love you,"

"I know, baby. I love you more,"

"That's impossible because I love you the most," Jade smiles warmly at her daughter's tired voice.

"You got me. You should go to bed. You have an early day tomorrow,"

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Mia." Jade hangs up the phone and looks around at Mia's childhood room with a sad smile. Her baby girl was twenty-one now, off in Sacramento, studying biology at UC Berkley and then off to who knows where to start medical school. It seems like just yesterday she was holding the little tiny bundle of pink in her arms. Jade smiles before heading out of the room. She peeks into Spencer's room to check on him, and then into Lucas' room to make sure the youngest of the Oliver bunch was still fast asleep. A twenty-one-year-old, a fourteen-year-old, and seven-year-old. Jade smiled contently as she slid back into bed with Beck hoping that time would slow down a little bit.

* * *

What did you think? I thought it was cute.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


End file.
